Recently there has been investigation of air conditioners that use the Coanda effect to bring the blown air to a predetermined zone. For example, in the air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-61938, a front surface inclined part of a front surface panel has a shape that is slightly inclined toward the ceiling. When conditioned air blown out from a blow-out port is deflected to the front surface inclined part by a vertical airflow direction plate, the conditioned air is led toward the ceiling along the front surface inclined part. As a result, the conditioned air can be brought farther along the ceiling surface.